Tus Ojos
by winry16
Summary: ¿Quien eres? seras quien calme el dolor, mi felizidad, mi esperansa. O simplemente imitaras a la perfeccion con tus ojos, solo con tus ojos.


**VOLVIO LA CHIKI-NENE CON MAS LOCURAS!! rEalmente este fic es mi suñeo 3 Es verdad. soñe con este fic, y era necesario pasrlo por aqui jejejejej seeeeee. Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Bueno chicas aclaraciones del fic: Comenzara algo confuso. Pues va ser como una itnroduccion de Sasuke, y espero que para el segundo capitulo, haya como mas tencion, y claro, que aparesca mi naru . Si les incomoda algo diganmelo. Si no tengo buena ortografia, diganmelo tambien, porque realmente eso significa que me quieren aunque se que no me quieran T...T.**

**Espero Actualizar pronto el segundo capitulo, porque ya lo tego en la cabeza y tengop que pasarlo rapido si no se me olvida jijijijijiji**

**Naruto no me pretenece, y eso no me importa pero resepeto a todos sus personajes, (menos a s,k, y esa rosada nueva que me dio mala espina ¬.¬)**

**es SASUNARU SASUNARU. sI NO LES GUSTA, con mucho gusto dele a la flechta verde que esta al costado isquierdo de su pantaya, no aleguen antes de leer el fic que eso relamente me da mucha rabia, lean y despues critquen ok!!**

**bueno.. aaa y reviews para un mundo mejor... o para un proximo capitlu xD muere malvado!!**

_Estarás a mi lado sin importar nada_

_No te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado.. siempre_

_Siempre… simore cudiando esos ojos Esos ojos._

Sigilosamente, sus pasos se adentraron, a la penumbra que dominaba el gran cuarto. Era tétrico. Cuidadosamente, fue acercándose a su objetivo. El bulto que ya hacia, descansando en la cama matrimonial. Freno al frente de esta. Y lo contemplo. Su respiración era pausada, sigilosa. Sus pasos se encaminaron aun cuadro que se dibujaba en la pared y lentamente levanto las persianas que cubrían a este, remplazando la oscuridad por luz.

-**Uchiha-san es hora de levantarse, su hermano ya esta en el comedor, y su padre recomiendo antes de marcharse, que lo levantara temprano, ya que la reunión se llevara a cabo a las 10 de la mañana.-** háblala una de las sirvientas.

Su cuerpo tomo forma, sus ojos negros, se abrieron lentamente, y un suspiro se escapo de sus labios- **dile que no tardare.** La sirvienta iso una reverencia, y salió por la puerta por la cual había entrado, dejando la estancia en un profundo silencio. El castaño dirigió su vista al gran paisaje que se dibujaba tras su ventana. Suspiro. Azul, azul como siempre. _Sus ojos_. Lentamente acomodo sus manos al frente de sus oscuros ojos, y las visualizo- **hoy…**

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsns**

**-con que ya se levanto… ya puedes retirarte-** la sirvienta salió del gran comedor de la mansión. Un moreno, de unos 29 años de hebras negras, y ojos del mismo color, con dos marcas debajo de estos. Tomo un sorbo de la tasa que ya hacia en el comedor. Cerró sus ojos. Hoy seria realmente un día muy duro para su hermano. Todos los años era lo mismo. Rosas rojas, traje oscuro, y unos ojos perdidos. Poso su mano en su frente, meditando**-ottoto….-** Pudo escuchar claramente como unos pasos se encaminaban a comedor. Levanto la mirada. Parado frente a la puerta, se encontraba un moreno de 21 años, alto, de hebras y ojos del mismo color que su hermano, a diferencia de las marcas debajo de sus ojos.

**-buenos días… Sasuke**

**-buenos días Itachi-** el moreno tomo asiento frente a su hermano, y espero a que la sirvienta sirviese el desayuno. Itachi analizo a su hermano por unos segundos. _Porque las nubes tapan tu felicidad. _Suspiro.

- **padre te necesita en la oficina Sasuke, sabes mejor que nadie que hoy se firmara uno de los tratados mas importantes de todo el año- **miro el rostro de su hermano buscando algún gesto, algún gruñido, alguna negativa. Nada.

– **No tienes que repetírmelo Itachi**- Itachi iba a reclamarle, pero noto que una de las sirvientas se acercaba a servirle el desayuno a su hermano. Espero a que esta saliese de la habitación. Después de que esta desaparecía, el menor tomo la palabra.

**No se supone que el hijo predilecto de esta familia, debería estar presente en la firma de esos documentos?-** fijo su mirada en la oscura de su hermano. Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

**Tal vez Sasuke. Pero sabes mejor que nadie que discutiría con padre. Además, el quiere forjarte en el mundo de los negocios, quiere que seas el heredero de la cadena Hotelera. Pude que me vean como el hijo prodigo, pero no seguiré los mismos pasos que padre Sasuke. Además, eso a mí, en lo personal, no me interesa.**

**A ti nunca te a interesado nada**

**Mas de lo que te importo ella, tal vez.**

Y sin previo aviso, Sasuke tomo el bléiser que descansaba en la silla de al lado, se ponía de pie, y le dirigía una mirada tanto extraña a su hermano- **llegare tarde… Nissan-**

Itachi no pudo responderle, Sasuke ya había salido del comedor. A los pocos minutos pudo escuchar un motor encenderse y salir a toda velocidad de la cochera. Una mirada triste se poso en su rostro- **Cierto que la extrañas, que las extrañas… Sasu?-** y por primera vez, la mansión se inundo de bajos sollozos, que nacían del sentimiento mas desgarrador… la impotencia.

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

No habría de esperarse que la reunión durase poco, era evidente, que llevaría a largo. Después del discurso por parte de Fugaku Uchiha, hacia su hijo menor, por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde, reclamándole que un Uchiha era puntual, de cómo su Hermano Itachi no se comportaba de esa manera. Llevo a la conclusión de que el padre de estos dos era realmente un tempano de hielo, comparado con sus hijos. Pero realmente, a Sasuke le resbalo todo, no era que no le importase lo que su padre dijese, si no que hoy no era el día. Tal vez, por ello notaba un poco menos alterado a su padre. Y tal vez, por unos pequeños instantes, vio que a su padre, también pasaba por un deje de tristeza..

**Por lo visto sus cadenas Hoteleras se extienden por toda Asia, y Europa. Realmente sorprendentes Uchiha-san. Parece que la competencia es mínima.**

**Si realmente a sido fruto de un esfuerzo imaginable-** Hablaba Fugaku. Sasuke a su lado se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente la conversación que se llevaba acabo. Realmente quería que eso terminase rápido.

**Y no es de esperarse, teniendo Fugaku- sama al mando-** La mano derecha de Fugaku, había tomado la palabra. Era un hombre de cabello largo, ojos amarillescos, y piel extremadamente blanca- **Es sorprendente como a progresado la corporación**- sonrió

**Si no les molesta, es hora de firmar el tratado, no hora de halagos-** Hablo Un muy serio Sasuke, sosteniendo la mirada de Orochimaru, y pasando a la Fugaku**- Padre, Prosigue**.

Realmente Sasuke sacaba de los estribos. Pero eso demostraba que el menor, tenía carácter, y seria un buen representante para la Corporación.

-**Al parecer es todo un Uchiha-** Fugaku cerro los ojos, Sasuke frunció el seño, y Orochimaru acomodo sus codos en la mesa, posando su barbilla en las manos, observando al menor de los Uchiha. Sonrió- **Tienes toda la razón….**

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnssnnsnssnnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

No había esperado ni cinco minutos. Ya se encontraba en su auto, manejaba a toda velocidad. Perdió su mirada en el oscuro cielo que comenzaba a dibujarse sobre el. _Maldita sea siempre es lo mismo, todos los años._ Negó con la cabeza, tenía que llegar a tiempo. Con cuidado estaciono su auto en el parqueadero más cercano. Cuidadosamente tomo los dos arreglos de flores rojas, que se encontraban descansando en el asiento del copiloto. Saco una sombrilla del baúl y dirigió sus pasos a la entrada la cual era decorada por una gran insignia que tenia escrito "aquí ya hacen almas descansando en la pena y dolor de este mundo imperfecto"

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

**-Maldita sea, realmente no saben a donde se dirigía?** Preguntaba un enojado Fugaku, a la secretaria que se encontraba frente a su gran escritorio.

**- Nadia sabe señor. Lo único que sabemos, es que salió realmente rápido de al reunión. Se veía algo, como decirlo…. Triste.**

**- ya creo saber donde se encuentra, pude retirarse-** apoyo su frente en sus manos entrelazadas, oyendo como la puerta se cerraba. Suspiro. Esto no tenia que estar pasando, no esto realmente era un sueño. Pudo escuchar nuevamente la puerta abrirse. Frunció el ceño-**Ahora que pas… Itachi??**

- **no es que haya venido por gusto padre, realmente necesitaba hablar con tigo de algo. Puedo seguir?-** Fugaku asintió, permitiéndole al prodigo entrar y sentarse frente suyo.

- **de que quieres hablar?-** Pregunto algo dudosos el mayor mirando atentamente a Itachi.

**- simple padre… de Sasuke, de quien más esperabas que hablara-**

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

Miro por unos momentos la tumba que se encontraba frente suyo, "En_ memoria a la dulzura, ternura, hermosura y amor que representa. Descansa en paz, y encuentra el camino a la felicidad" Natsumi Tochikura 1988-2006._

Acomodo uno de los arreglos florales en frente de la tumba. Serró sus ojos. Recordó, sus manos, su olor, su piel, sus ojos tan azules, su sonrisa.

_Flashback_

_-Deja de desconfiar en mi Sasu- baka, te juro que no te dejare tropezar- Una muchacha de unos 18 cabellos color ocre, y ojos tan azules como el cielo, llevaba de la mano a un desorientado acebuche, el cual, llevaba un antifaz que no le permitía percibir nada._

_- lo que me da miedo, no es caerme, si no que tu me lleves a un lugar raro como tantas veces e has llevado._

_- je cállate cabezón, realmente estoy segura que esto te encantara- Sonrió para si misma. Sasuke a beses deliraba bastante.- Veamos…. ¡listo! Sasu ya llegamos- soltó la mano del moreno, para posarla en el nudo del antifaz._

_- espero que esto haya valido la pena- suspiro para sus adentros._

_- te prometo que costara la pena. Haber cuando cuente asta tres abrirás los ojos listo?!_

_-si_

_-bueno- Quito el antifaz que cubría los ojos de Sasuke, y e acomodo frente a el- haber, un, dos, tres.- y con lentitud fue abriendo sus oscuros ojos, acoplándose a la poca luz. Enfoco mejor la vista, y la pudo ver. La laguna en donde juagaba cuando era pequeño._

_Natsumi esto…- La chica poso su dedo en los labios de Sasuke apaciguando cualquier comentario._

_Realmente no sabia que regalarte, entonces me dije "ese cabezón tiene muchas coas, quiero darle algo muy especial. Jejeje y me imagine llevarte a un lugar realmente hermoso. Tu madre me aconsejo este lugar, ya que me comento que pasaste parte de tu infancia jugando a sus alrededores. Y pues te traje Jejeje-. Sonrió la chica. Este regalo realmente había tocado al acebeche. Sonrió._

_Y no hay nada mas como regalo baka?- Pregunto algo intrigado el Uchiha. Natsumi Sonrió._

_Si, hay algo que falta- Y con delicadeza poso sus labios en los del Uchiha. Rápidamente se separo y sonrió- feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!!_

_Fin flashback_

Gotas comenzaron a encender del oscuro cielo. Ubico el segundo arreglo de flores, en una tumba un poco alejada. Fijo su mirada en esta "En_ memoria a una mujer ejemplar, la cual amo, cuido, y _

_soñó con la felicidad, que descanse en paz" _Suspiro. Supo que ya era tiempo de marcharse, de alejarse de esos recuerdos dolorosos. Tomo su sombrilla, acomodo sus vestimentas y se encamino a la salida del campo eterno.

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

Porque sentía tanta rabia? Porque? Quería llegar a casa acostarse en su cama y dormir para siempre. No quería que nadie lo viese en su debilidad. No quería. Siempre demostró ser frio ante todos, creo un muro difícil de propasar. Nadie había conocido la sensibilidad que habitaba en su ser. Nadie. A excepción de una persona. _Sus ojos, sus labios._ Golpeo el volante**- Maldita sea- **acelero. Realmente nada podía salirle bien, nada? Y por primera vez no le vio salida a dolor que había amenado por tantos años en su alma. Había tratado de esconderlo, en el fondo de su alma. Pero se daba cuenta que este se hacia mas fuerte, mas hiriente, mas doloroso**- PORQUE COÑOS SE FUERON DE MI VIDA POR QUE!!**

Y fueron segundos, minutos. Freno rápidamente. Gritos a su alrededor. Un choque, su mente nublada, sus ojos llenos de dolor. Sus manos temblando. Abrió los ojos.- No..n…o puede ser…. Rápidamente bajo del auto, busco con su mirada a alguna persona lastimada. Nada. Entonces lo escucho

**-eso dolió mucho da-ttebayo- **pudo enfocar, detrás de su auto, una cabellera dorada, pudo ver como una mano sobaba la nuca de la cabeza dorada- **Es que la gente no sabe manejar!!- **Sasuke se acerco al chico que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, le extendió la mano

**-Puedo ayu…-** Y su mundo se paralizo, su voz se congelo, los segundos se volvieron horas, y por primera vez, pudo creer, que al frente suyo, se encontraba otra vez, esas manos, esos labios, esos cabello. Y sus ojos, ojos tan azules como el cielo. _Esos ojos_


End file.
